Celebration (Kools
| Length = | Label = De-Lite | Writer = | Producer = | Certification = | Last single = "Hangin' Out" (1980) | This single = "Celebration" (1980) | Next single = "Jones vs. Jones" (1981) | Misc = }} "Celebration" is a song released in 1980 by Kool & the Gang from their album Celebrate!. Composition "Celebration" is in the key A♭ major and was written by Kool & the Gang. Chart performance Celebration reached no. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart on February 7, 1981, and held that position for two weeks before being ousted by Dolly Parton's "9 to 5". It's the band's only no. 1 hit. By late 1980, the song had also reached no. 1 on both the Billboard Dance and R&B charts. The song featured heavily on the radio for nearly the entire year and is still heard today at weddings and parties, and is a popular anthem for sporting events, especially at the end of a championship win. It was also an international hit, reaching no. 7 in the United Kingdom on November 29, 1980, overall spending 13 weeks in the chart. Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Kylie Minogue version | Released = 1992 | Format = | Recorded = | Genre = | Length = 3:57 | Label = PWL | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)" (1992) | This single = "Celebration" (1992) | Next single = "Confide in Me" (1994) }} "Celebration" was covered as a 1992 single by Australian singer-songwriter, Kylie Minogue. It was recorded by Minogue in 1991 for her 4th studio album, Let's Get to It, but it was not included on the album's release. However, it later appeared on the 1992 Greatest Hits album and was released as the second single. It peaked at no. 20 in the UK Singles Chart and at no. 21 in Australia. One of Minogue's least commercially popular singles, it has been cited many times as one of her favorite songs, and unlike "Finer Feelings" and "What Kind of Fool (Heard All That Before)", "Celebration" was included on her greatest hits compilation albums Ultimate Kylie and The Best of Kylie Minogue. The techno-rave mix of the track is featured on the Kylie's Non-Stop History 50+1 album. It was also Minogue's last single with PWL and Stock Aitken Waterman. The music video was filmed in Rio de Janeiro. Live performances Minogue performed the song on the following concert tours: * On a Night Like This Tour * Kylie Summer 2015 Tour The song was also performed on: * 2000 Paralympics opening ceremony * An Audience with Kylie Minogue a 2001 TV special Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of Minogue's version of "Celebration". CD single # "Celebration" # "Celebration" # "Let's Get to It" – 4:52 7" single # "Celebration" # "Let's Get to It" – 3:50 12" single # "Celebration" # "Let's Get to It" – 4:52 Australian CD single # "Celebration" # "Celebration" # "Too Much of a Good Thing" Japanese CD maxi single # Celebration # Celebration (Have A Party Mix) # Celebration (Techno RAVE Remix) # Let's Get To It (7" Mix) # Let's Get To It (12" Mix) Chart performance Dragon version "Celebration" was covered as a 1987 single by the New Zealand band Dragon. It also appeared on the 1988 studio album, Bondi Road and the 1989 compilation album Snake Eyes on the Paradise Greatest Hits 1976–1989. It peaked at no. 11 on the Australian Singles Chart. See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1981|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1981]] *List of Cash Box Top 100 number-one singles of 1981 *List of number-one dance singles of 1980 (U.S.) *List of number-one singles of 1981 (Canada) *List of number-one singles from the 1980s (New Zealand) *List of number-one R&B singles of 1980 (U.S.) *List of post-disco artists and songs References Category:1980 songs Category:1980 singles Category:1992 singles Category:De-Lite Records singles Category:Pete Waterman Entertainment singles Category:Kool & the Gang songs Category:Kylie Minogue songs Category:Songs written by Claydes Charles Smith Category:Songs written by Eumir Deodato Category:Songs written by Ronald Bell (musician) Category:Songs written by Robert "Kool" Bell Category:Songs written by James "J.T." Taylor Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Post-disco songs Category:Songs about dancing Category:Songs about music